1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radio-controlled toy car and more specifically to a radio-controlled toy car which can change its running direction freely even in wheelie motion. Here, the wheelie motion means that a toy car runs only by the rear wheels with the front wheels kept lifted from the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is well known a radio-controlled toy car which can move in the state where the front wheels are kept lifted from the ground, that is, in wheelie motion. In such a radio-controlled toy car, the wheelie motion is usually achieved in dependence upon a change in the center of gravity of the radio-controlled toy car caused by a reaction generated when the toy car is quickly accelerated frontwardly.
However, in the conventional radio-controlled toy car, since only the front wheels are provided with the function to change the running direction of the toy car, although the running direction of the toy car can be remote-controlled when the front wheels are in contact with the ground, that is, in the ordinary motion, once the toy car runs with the front wheels lifted from the ground, that is, in the wheelie motion, the running direction of the toy car will not be remote-controlled; in other words, the toy car runs only straight ahead in the wheelie running mode. As a result, there exists shortcomings such that the operation of the radio control toy car is simple and, additionally, the toy car often collides against an obstruction being free from remote control.